


Take Time to Just Be

by fairygodpiggy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Birthday Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, HBD Prompto, Implied Sexual Content, Just some good ol domestic fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Explicit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygodpiggy/pseuds/fairygodpiggy
Summary: Prompto gets some snuggles for his birthday. That's it, that's all this fic is.





	Take Time to Just Be

**Author's Note:**

> There's no other reason for this than me wanting to write some directionless, tooth-rotting fluff for Prompto's birthday.

    Prompto sighed as Gladio's hand smoothed over his back. His body trembled as he basked in their afterglow, heated bodies pressed together in an intimate embrace. They were heedless of the mess of sweat and spend between them. Prompto's limbs felt heavy, and his whole body was fuzzy and satiated.

    The room was dimly lit from the early morning sun that struggled to break through the dark curtains of their room. They had woken up before dawn for their daily run together. Light teasing on the way back turned into playful groping. That turned into hot kisses and wandering hands. Before they knew it, they fell into bed to chase their pleasure.

    "Hey... Don't go back t'sleep yet..." Gladio's words slurred, betraying his own drowsiness.

    "Mmm..." Prompto groaned with faux irritation. "But I'm so comfyyy..."

    "Bath. C'mon babe." Gladio grunted, breaking their embrace despite Prompto's whines. He didn't give Prompto a chance to curl in on himself by scooping the blond in his arms.

    Prompto let out a surprised yelp, followed by laughter. "Aw come on, big guy! It's cuddle time."

    Gladio only snorted at the pout directed at him, and simply said, "We can cuddle in the bath."

    In the bathroom, Gladio set Prompto on his feet so he could draw a bath. The blond's stomach clenched the moment he made contact with the tile, the autumn weather chilling the floor throughout their apartment. Prompto let out a tiny whimper, padding forward to cling to his space heater of a boyfriend. He tucked his head under Gladio's chin, and the larger man chuckled fondly, hugging Prompto close to keep him warm until the bath was ready.

    Prompto smiled to himself, feeling the telltale tickle on his head that meant Gladio was nuzzling the wavy mess that was his hair. He craned his neck back to look up at him, earning a small peck on the nose. He scrunched his face and was shaken a moment later from Gladio's rumbling laugh.

    "Love you, Chocobo." Gladio murmured.

    "Back at ya, Gladdy." Prompto sighed, resting his head on Gladio's chest. His heartbeat was strong and comforting. Any time Prompto was stressed or overcome by a panic attack, Gladio would have him rest against his chest and match his breathing. The steady rhythm of Gladio's heart was an anchor for Prompto, grounding him until the anxiety subsided.

    Once the water was ready, Gladio turned off the faucet. He was about to step in when he remembered the tacky remnants of their lovemaking, and quickly wet a cloth to wipe both their bodies down.

    "All clean!" Prompto chirped as Gladio set the dirtied cloth in the sink.

    "For now..." Gladio purred, smirking when Prompto rolled his eyes. He settled into the bath first - thankfully large enough for both of them to comfortably fit in - and curled his finger for Prompto to join him, not that the blond needed much encouraging.

    The water was hot, but pleasantly so. The tightness in his muscles eased almost immediately as he submerged himself. He eased back against Gladio's body, fitting perfectly in his lap.

    They fell into a comfortable and peaceful silence as they relaxed. The even rise and fall of the chest behind Prompto lulled him into a kind of stupor. Quiet moments usually made him nervous, but this kind of quiet... It was good. He was safe, they were safe. It was the silence of a lazy day, where responsibilities seemed far away. They had no where to be until much later, so there was time to just... be together.

    Prompto idly traced his fingers over Gladio's large, rough hands, across the prominent veins on top and the deep lines in his palm. The brunet only let out small sighs of contentment at the gentle touches. Prompto loved these hands; loved the calluses built up from years of weapons training; loved the little scars from past nicks and scratches. They were as strong as they were gentle.

    These hands that lifted heavy weapons were the same that cradled his face so carefully. These hands that warded against gargantuan creatures were the same that traced delicate patterns in the freckles that dotted Prompto's skin. He felt his heart swell at the thought, lifting the hand he held to press a kiss to the knuckles.

    In turn, he received a light trail of kisses from his temple to the top of his cheek. The corners of his mouth turned upward and he snuggled further into his boyfriend. Prompto soon lost count of the minutes they spent in the bath. They shared slow, languid kisses. It wasn't until the water had grown tepid and their fingers and toes had grown pruney that they finally got out and dried off.

    After toweling off and ruffling his hair dry, Prompto's drowsiness hit him tenfold and he quietly slotted himself between Gladio's arms again. He wished his mornings could be soft and relaxed like this everyday - he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so utterly at ease.

    "Whaddya say, time for a nap?" Gladio rumbled, sounding as sleepy as Prompto felt. With a lazy nod for confirmation, Gladio guided him back to the bedroom, where they fell back in bed together.

    Head tucked under Gladio's chin once more, Prompto curled up close. He very nearly dozed off before hearing Gladio softly whisper, "Happy birthday, Prom."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to me!  
> | [tumblr](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/) | [art blarg](http://fairygodpiggyart.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairygodpiggy) |


End file.
